The Coming of Oblivion
by acekemp
Summary: The old gods had been forgotten. Their idols long destroyed, their existence all but forgotten. Their influence in the magical and muggle worlds was diminished in its totality. But with a new prophecy, and with their joint champion ready, they will seek to wage havoc on the mortal world once more. And therefore restore themselves to positions of glory that they deserved.
1. The Accident

**The Coming of Oblivion**

 _Chapter One: The Accident_

The Potter family is ancient. Contrary to popular belief that the Black household is the oldest in the Britain, it is the Potters who hold that honour. Being the oldest house however also means that the Potters have a lot of forbidden and dangerous knowledge. This is especially true when it comes to dangerous objects and spells. Thankfully, the most dangerous of these are located in locked section of the Potter Manor library. In a part so deep within it, that the door itself was covered in dust It regarded tales of old and forgotten gods. Ones that were typically darker in nature, those that with the finding of morals and other concepts were better off discarded, but that may someday be useful enough to be kept safe. But it would not remain that way. And it would all start with an attack the darkest mortal force on the planet, on a dark October night in 1981.

* * *

James Potter cursed as he felt the wards come down around the cottage. Pettigrew was a dirty little rat. He didn't believe that he would betray them. That didn't matter right now though. What mattered now was protecting the twins. He saw Lily with her wand in her hand run out of the kitchen. "Lily, get to the children. Protect them." Lily shook her head.

"We can defeat him if we stand together." Lily said. James nodded to her, drawing his own wand and pointing at the door which was promptly blown off its hinges to reveal the Dark Lord himself. James opened fire first, the red light of a Bombarda flew towards the Dark Lod. Voldemort lazily raises a shield to deflect it, and the wall next to him explodes in chunks of stone and wood. As Lily and James started to rain down spells upon Voldemort, he moved quickly. He understood the main problem of many duellists in the magical world. Too many of them stood still, as the Potters were now doing. Voldemort had tried his best in his youth to include movement into his duelling, and that gave him the edge. His movement caused the potters to move out from the stairway, opening them up to attack. Though the killing curse was good, any obstacle could stop it reaching its target. It was merely the payoff of having something powerful.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort shouted, the sickly green curse speeding its way towards the male Potter. The man dived away, only for the curse to continue ahead and smash the wall behind him, covering him in debris. Potter got up quickly though, the dust covering him along with small amounts of blood. He and Lily doubled their efforts to take Voldemort down. The spell-fire lit up the house, unseen to the outside world. Voldemort was constantly spinning and moving, dodging most of the attacks that came towards him, and blocking the ones that he couldn't move quickly enough for. Soon though, he knew that he had to end this toying with them. "Bombarda Maxima." He shouted, causing the wall through to the kitchen to explode. The Potter's were thrown forwards, and Voldemort lifted the debris on top of the them. "You were fools to oppose me Potters. Now your children will die and you will live with your failure." He laughed cruelly, and walked slowly up the stairs. The Potters watched helplessly as he rounded the corner to the twin's room, unable to do anything to save them now.

* * *

Voldemort entered the room which Pettigrew had informed him that the children were usually located. Personally, Voldemort couldn't understand why you would use someone so untrustworthy as the keeper of the secret. Sure, they knew him, but he would have thought Sirius Black or maybe even the were-wolf would be better choices than someone who even he thought as mostly worthless. He would probably kill him after this. Anyone who betrays someone was always likely to do it again. He looked at the twins that were in the room. He could also feel the power in the room. Usually he could tell whom the power was coming from. It helped to distinguish his death eaters from each other when they were all wearing their masks and listening to his orders. But here, they seemed to have almost equal levels. Unless one of the them was unconsciously disguising that of the other. Not that it would make any difference. Once he killed one off, he would know the truth of the matter. The he would kill the other to be safe. There were no safe places to be when there was a prophecy involved. Prophecies had a strange way of twisting circumstances to make fate fit. And he had no intention of falling into any sort of trap when it came to that. Taking a choice at random, he moved over to the girl. He sneered at her as she continued to sleep. "Avada Kedavra!" He raised his wand as the sickly-green glow flew at the girl, then a blue shield threw itself up around her, reflecting it on to the boy. Voldemort looked at her in shock, before a man's ethereal voice filled the room.

"Oh no you don't." It said, it was strangely jovial. "This family is protected by us. You cannot hurt these children. Now for a punishment." It went quiet, and Voldemort was moving around, trying to see if someone was playing a trick on him.

"Come out and face Lord Voldemort. Your destroyer!" He shouted, to be met by a laugh.

"You can't hurt me mortal. How to punish you I wonder? Madness, diarrhoea, mountains of cheese!" It went quiet again for a moment. "Haskill is blabbering on about the others being impatient. So I'll finish now. Have fun." Voldemort had no time to react as the green curse rushed back at him from the boy. It hit him, causing him to be expelled from his body.

"Noooooo!" He screamed as his spirit retreated from the scene. All that was different in the room, was a scar on the boy's forehead where the curse had been deflected to, and a pile of glowing ashes on the floor where the Dark Lord had stood not moments before.

* * *

The elder Potter's were still struggling to lift the rubble of themselves when they heard the scream emanating from upstairs. They looked at each other in horror. What had happened to cause that loud noise that clearly came from the Dark Lord? Was it something even more dangerous. They kept struggling when they heard more noises coming from the doorway. Relief came over their faces when Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black came into the house, wands drawn. Sirius immediately went to the side of his friends, but Dumbledore kept moving, heading up the stairs towards the children's room. "Careful Albus, we heard a man's scream but since then…" James said, trailing off with a shrug. Dumbledore took no visible notice of them, but inside he had become even more curious. Had Voldemort been destroyed? Had the prophecy been fulfilled? He walked into the room that the children were located. The room was spotless. The windows were perfect, rain pattering on them on the outside. Dumbledore took another step forward and stepped into some ashes spread about upon the floor. He bent down and picked up the yew wand that had been left behind. He now believed that Riddle was defeated. He would not have left his wand if he had a choice. But it also raised questions. But they would be for another time. He heard soft breathing in the room, and he moved over to the two cots that were side by side. He found both children, sleeping soundly. And neither had been harmed. He picked both of them up in his arms, and brought them downstairs to the relief of the Potters.

* * *

The headlines in the Daily Prophet the next day were full of recounts of the defeat of the Dark Lord. Together, Dumbledore, Black, Lupin and the Potters had decided that, in the absence of an explanation for the defeat of the Dark Lord, Lily and James should take the credit and establish themselves as figureheads within the community. Though the hidden Death Eaters would clearly disagree, none of them would do so in public. This was proven itself when Lucius Malfoy releases a statement later that day congratulating the Potters on defeating such a powerful foe not only of them, but of the entire wizarding world. That night, a last-ditch raid by those most loyal to Voldemort on the Longbottom family was stopped by the Order of the Phoenix and ministry officials, but not before Alice and Frank had lost their minds to torture at the hands of the Lestrange family and Bartimus Crouch Jr. The Potters meanwhile moved into the old ancestral manor that had been left behind in favour of the small cottage that Lily had favoured. However, after the attack, Lily had confessed to James that she probably wouldn't be safe there any longer. And so, they went back to the place where James had grown up happily, both determined to change the world for the better now that the Dark Lord had been defeated. However, four years later, the world had not changed much. The dark wizards in the ministry continued to fight change within the community, succeeding more times than they should have done. A new minister in Cornelius Fudge had been elected, however he was powerless in a time where Lucius Malfoy held a large amount of authority, despite the efforts of Dumbledore and James Potter. Lily had also managed to find work, being employed at Hogwarts most days of the year. She left good family friend Molly Weasley in charge of the kids whilst she was away, insisting that she be allowed to stay at the Manor with her own children whilst she was at Hogwarts teaching, as James would not be able to look after the kids all the time, and moving about from day to day would be even more taxing for everyone. And that is what happened. The Weasley family, outside of the holidays and minus the children at school, mostly lived at Potter Manor, though Molly still refused to take any payment for the work and hassle. And it was during one of these times that the accident that would later come to define the magical world occurred.

* * *

Jessica Potter was bored. Whilst her twin and the Weasley boys were playing outside, she was stuck inside, with Ginny and Auntie Molly. "A girl's place is in the house, not getting dirty and playing with broomsticks." Molly told her whenever she asked to go outside. And so, she had taken to the library as quiet spot. She and her twin were almost identical in facial features. Both had black messy hair and green eyes after all. They also both consisted of above average magical power and intelligence. At least, that's what her mummy had told her. She walked her way through the library. She had read a lot of it now, and knew an array of basic spells. However, she had no way of practicing magic without a wand, which she wasn't allowed to have until she was eleven. As she made her way through the family library, she saw a corridor that she had not seen before. She was sure she would have remembered a corridor that was this dusty. Her inborn curiosity and sense of adventure peaking at this strange sight, she delved deeper down this corridor, and came across a large, black door. It was open, a breeze flowing into the room. Most other children would have run and gotten someone at this point. But Jessica wasn't most children. Her dad had told her that Potters were brave like Gryffindor. She went ahead, pushing the door open wider. On a pedestal in the centre of a dark room lit only by an eerie red light sat a large, old book. She reached for it, and found it very easy to hold. She sat on the floor, bringing the book to her lap before she started to read it. It was made up of symbols that she couldn't understand. She flipped to a random page to see if there was some sort of English part to the book, only to land directly on the middle page. A glow came from the book, and something started to pull her in. She tried to pull away, only to find that it pulled her in faster. She did the only thing she could do. Jessica screamed.

* * *

Molly was with Ginny in the kitchen downstairs when Jessica's scream reverberated through the manor. Dropping her cookbook to the counter, Molly ran immediately out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Ginny doing her best to keep with her. She entered the library, pushing the doors open with a bang. "Jessica, where are you?" She shouted, receiving no reply but another scream. She ran in the general direction of the scream, to see a glimpse of Jessica before she was sucked into the book. She drew her wand. "Accio." She said, focused on at least getting the book. But, as the book came flying through the air, the door to the room slammed itself shut, shutting the book inside. Moving to the door, she tried to pull it open, and then every single unlocking charm she knew. But it was no use, the door was locked tight. She did the only thing she could do. She hurried over to the floo, and contacted the only person who was always available. She threw the powder in the fire. "Albus Dumbledore!"

* * *

As soon as Albus had received Molly's call, and she had explained the situation to him, he had come through the library fireplace, sending Fawkes to retrieve Lily and James. They soon arrived in a flurry of questions, only to have them answered with concerned looks. As they were filled in on the events, both of them followed Molly to the door she had mentioned in a state of shock. Dumbledore tried to use his extensive knowledge of magic to open the door, to no avail. James finally lost his temper. Nothing would be allowed to hurt his family, especially within his own home. "I command this door to open as Lord of House Potter!" He screamed, magic imbued in his words. The door rumbled, then swung ajar, being pushed fully open as all four of them entered the room. The book that Molly had mentioned was laying on the floor, and Jessica was nowhere to be seen. Lily broke down, tears streaming her face as she wept for her missing daughter, and Albus picked up the book. He looked grimly at the cover.

"I have never seen anything like this in my travels." He announced to them. "With your permission, I would like to take this tome for study. Maybe I can find a way to save your daughter." James immediately agreed.

"Do it. Do whatever you need to Albus." He said. And Albus nodded, the acknowledgement allowing him to take the book out of the room. He needed Jessica back. He would not allow an innocent child to be harmed by black magic.

"I will do what I can. Lily my dear, take as much time as you need." He did not know if they had heard him. But he hoped they had. For he would not rest until this girl was returned to her family.

* * *

Whilst the panic within the Potter Manor was occurring, Jessica could not see a thing. She would not admit it, but she was scared. Wherever she was, she was in pitch darkness. Until suddenly, there was a burst of light, and a woman, dressed only in a robe entered wherever she currently was. The eerie purple light that had been a burst before was now an ominous glow in the background. "Welcome one of prophecy. I am Nocturnal, ruler of night and darkness. And now, I am your mother." She said, in a soft tone that comforted Jessica, for the way she said made her feel a lot more comfortable. The know named Nocturnal stretched out her hand. And unknowing of why she trusted this woman, Jessica took it.

 _Next Time – Living with the Daedra_


	2. Living with Daedra

_Chapter 2 – Living with the Daedra_

After a few weeks, Nocturnal entered the large meeting room feeling pensive. Only one Daedric Prince would be missing today, and that was because he was doing his job with the girl. Well, and that Jyggalag would be here. The last thing they needed was the two of them coming to blows in the meeting hall in front of the girl. They were very slowly convincing her that her parents had abandoned her. It was hard, but slowly and steadily she was coming to that conclusion herself. Of course, she would go back when they deemed her ready. But right now, she was chairing this meeting of the most powerful beings in the universe. One by one, all the princes apart from Sheogorath entered and took their seats. Some were random, others were very deliberate. Molag Bal and Boethitah were sat as far away from each other as possible. She took her seat next to Azura. "Silence!" She called out and the conversation that had slowly been filling the room ceased. "Right, so as we all know by now we have the mortal that we require. Now it is a matter of getting her ready for our conquest." She looked around at the variety of faces all around her.

"She will need time to become use to the world of mortals again. I reckon we could have her for around six mortal years, before our chances of failure start to rise." Mephala declared, her spider-like legs constantly moving.

"But what do we train her in? It could be anything." The dragon figure of Peryite said, looking at Nocturnal.

"Simple, we train her in everything. We can bring her back temporarily each mortal year. Or even better, continue teaching her through her dreams when we lose her." As Nocturnal mentioned dreams, everyone's eyes looked to Vaermina.

"I suppose that such a technique is possible, though I need to make a way to ensure the girl's safety."

"Don't bother, Sheogorath can work on that. I'll talk to him later." Nocturnal said, dismissing Vaermina's concerns, and hearing a disgruntled noise from Jyggalag, his silver armour one of the brightest spots in the room.

"Why doesn't Jyggalag come up with a schedule for her. We'll suggest ideas for her training." Azura said, attempting to play a mediator before any arguments came forth from the others. There were noises of agreement from around the table.

"Only one restriction is what I will suggest." Nocturnal pointed at Sanguine sitting two seats away from her. "Anything he does is supervised. Who knows what he'll do." Nods went around the table once more.

"Oh, well that's uncalled for." Sanguine said, but raised no further argument.

"If that is all. Jyggalag and Peryite are in charge of scheduling. Everyone else line up and state your ideas. Dismissed." With Nocturnal's dismissing of the meeting, the Daedric princes moved to get their ideas heard by Jyggalag, so that they could influence their possible future the best way they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a very colourful city in the Shivering Isles, Jessica was eating some fruit with a very eccentric man. "So, you beat the Dark Lord when I was younger?" She asked, eating some of the abundance of cheese that was on the table.

"Aye, I did. Boring bugger. Didn't like him. He was a bit insane, even for me. And I'm the Prince of Madness!" He threw his stick onto one finger, balancing it upon it. A darkness started growing around. "Ah well, looks like the talk shop's over girl. Get yourself going now." She stood up slowly, and turned to face the person who she had come face-to-face with when she first in the first of what she was beginning to think would be a swirl of colours.

"Come along now Jeimuira, it's time to depart." Jessica sighed slightly. Nocturnal had always refused to call her by her name, saying it was too common and mortal for her. She got up and walked over.

"Coming my lady." That was another of the rules. Always show respect, and seeing how she had been pulled to a different world through a book, Jessica wasn't thinking much about breaking these rules. Nocturnal took her hand, and they were transported back to the Evergloam.

"Now Jeimuira, it's time for you to begin to learn your role." A thin piece of parchment appeared in Nocturnal's hand. She looked it over, then nodded, handing it over. Jessica looked at it, seeing only the symbols from the book before.

"Excuse me my lady, but I can't read this." Nocturnal frowned, then realisation came upon her face, and she clicked her fingers. The text swirled before appearing as English that she could read, giving her a schedule of training, including magic and weapons training.

"It will be extensive. You will be learning, training, eating, or sleeping. Nothing else other than these things." Nocturnal turned to her"Do you understand?" Jessica saw herself as brave, but Nocturnal glaring at you was the scariest thing she had ever seen.

"Yes, I understand my lady." Jessica mumbled.

"This will help you Jeimuira." Nocturnal said softly, before placing her hands together. "Eat, then rest for you. Malacath has you tomorrow."

* * *

A clash of swords saw Jessica falling to the ground as Malacath slammed his two-handed sword down upon her, her own sword falling from her crasp. She rolled to the side as he followed through, striking the floor. "You have no strength." Malacath laughed. Jessica moved to grab her sword, but was kicked and sent flying over the training area. She impacted the wall with a crunch, her arm breaking as she impacted it. She screamed in pain. Malacath raised his sword, and stabbed it into the ground next to her. Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon, who had been watching intensely. Though they and indeed the other Daedra had not always accepted Malacath, for the sake of their powers, they all needed to band together. But histories aside, the three Daedric princes stood around the mortal. Looking down upon her.

"She lacks the strength necessary for the training I desire." Malacath stated.

"She must be strengthened. Add physical training to our regime. She must grow stronger." Mehrunes Dagon said. He would not have a weak champion.

"Get up girl, this session is not over yet." Jessica struggled to her feet.

"But my arm's broken." She complained, before a mace was swung at her, forcing her to dive away.

"Deal with it." Molag Bal said, and started swinging his mace at her once more.

After the rough training session, which Jessica left with a twisted ankle as well as her broken arm, Jessica was taken by Azura to her next session. Azura kindly healed her injuries without asking any questions. "Now then, today we will start studying mortal and creature souls, and how they can be utilised." She placed a small, blue gem on a table, in which she motioned to Jessica to sit in the chair. And thus, began a long lecture on how people's souls work. It was interesting to Jessica, though Azura seemed to know that Jessica would not be able to retain all of this. "Next time we'll go over this again, and again." Jessica nodded, and decided she liked these lessons. But then came Nocturnal's lesson, which quickly became her favourite lesson ever.

* * *

Nocturnal greeted her as she entered by throwing some strange armour at her. "You will need this." She said immediately, and Jessica put it on as quickly as she could. It was jet black, with a mask and hood covering her face. A cloak flowed along the back of it. "As Boethiah is teaching you about poison, I will teach you about stealth. For being unseen will be one of your greatest advantages." She opened a door that Jessica had not seen whilst getting ready, and beckoned her through. As Jessica walked through the door, it vanished behind her, along with Nocturnal. "Your task is simple. Make it through the house, steal the letters from the safe in the bedroom, then return to the door. Being seen will return you to the start, along with a little incentive not to let it happen again." The voice disappeared, and when Nocturnal didn't speak again for a few seconds, Jessica decided that the she should get a move on. She walked slowly through the house, and heard a noise behind the first door. She opened it slightly, then gave a squeal as she was sent immediately back to where she had been, but not before she felt something slap her around the head. She rubbed her head, as that had hurt quite a bit. This time she crept up and past the door, ignoring the noise that came through it just like last time. Coming to a wall, she took the left into what looked like a dining room. She saw the stairs directly to the left and started to slowly creep up them one at a time. The third step creaked, and she paused as she heard noise coming from above her. The door on the landing opened, and once more she found herself at the start. She groaned to herself as once more she headed on the same route. On the stairs this time though, she skipped the third step, landing lightly on the next step, and proceeded up to the landing door. Slowly opening this one, Jessica peaked around the corner in search of the person that she knew was up here. Seeing nothing, she creeped down the hallway. Opening the door, she discovered that it was indeed the bedroom she was looking for. She could see the safe besides the bed. But there was currently a person sitting in a small wooden chair next to it. She needed him to move, otherwise she would never manage to reach the chest. She backed slowly away from the door. Trying to think of a plan to get the guard out of there. Looking at the door next to the bedroom. She creeped over to that door, and opened it slightly, before slamming it shut. She heard the man get up, and she moved quickly back to her spot opposite that door. The guard came out, but didn't notice her as he opened the other door, giving Jessica enough time to sneak into the bedroom and open the safe, which was helpfully unlocked. The house faded away back to the darkness of the Evergloam as Nocturnal reappeared. "What have you learnt from this Jeimuira?" She asked, expecting a quick answer.

"I learnt not to go rushing into situations." Jessica said. She learnt that pretty quickly after the first attempt.

"What else? Surely that is not all." Nocturnal said, sounding almost disappointed that she hadn't given anything else after that. Jessica was silent for a minute or two, thinking about what else had happened.

"That persistence gains rewards, but that I shouldn't try the same thing again and again." This time after she answered, Nocturnal gave a small smile.

"Very good Jeimuira." Nocturnal opened a portal. "Now run along, I believe Hircine is eager to teach you archery."

* * *

A couple of years later, there had been a few changes to Jeimuira. The biggest change however, was that she had long accepted her new name, and discovered that she liked it a lot more than she thought she would. Most of her down time was spent as she was spending now, having a meal with Sheogorath, or as she called him in her head, Uncle Sheo. "Where's Pelagius? He was with you yesterday." Jeimuira asked as she drank from her goblet,

"He's gone away. He's mad you know. Almost as mad as I am that fellow." Jeimuira gave a polite laugh.

"I almost certain you made him that way."

"What if I did? I needed to know what happened when you turn a baby crazy." Sheogorath replied indignantly.

"By needed, you mean wanted of course." She stood up to leave.

"Well of course. Wanted, needed, desired, all the same to me girl." Jeimuira laughed as she walked out, heading to her latest lesson.

Jeimuira smiled as the ebony sword glowed red as the language of the Daedra inscribed itself upon the dark blade. Azura picked it up, looking at it from all angles with a keen gaze, examining it for anything wrong. Azura placed the sword backed down. "A perfect fire enchantment." Jeimuira smiled. "Unfortunately, worthless in combat due to the soul we used." Jeimuira's smiled dropped as she heard that. "Let's move on to bigger soul gems now." Azura placed a large, black gem on the table. "Recite the theory behind black soul gems." And with that, Jeimuira's grin returned as she perfectly recited the theory about how human souls were used and consumed, with Nocturnal smiling in the background.

* * *

Several more years passed, and as they did the former Potter progressed in her skills. As Hermaeus Mora taught her the language, so she began to speak it more often than the English she was brought up with. She improved vastly in her combat training, or at least, she believed that she was. She was now able to put up a small fight against either of her three main combat tutors, which was impressive when put into context that the three of her teachers where Daedric lords. Her magical skills were also highly advanced compared to what the wizards of the mortal realm would expect from her. As the Daedra did not know what a wand was, she was never taught how to use it, instead relying on powerful wandless magic to do as she desired. Now however, her time with her tutors was coming to an end, and so she was currently standing in the center of a well-lit room, apart from where Nocturnal was standing, which as always with Nocturnal was in complete darkness. All the Daedric princes were surrounding her, and even after years of training, Jeimuira couldn't help but feel nervous when they were all staring at her. "Unfortunately, our permanent time with you is now over." Jyggalag stated, the other lords nodded in agreement.

"I understand my lords. I will not fail."

"Be wary that this mission of yours will take years. It will not be done quickly little Nightingale." Nocturnal spoke softly.

"There are also many ways in which you could fail. We will be watching you." Hermaeus Mora said, and she could not stop the slight shiver that came when she looked at him.

"Understood, anything else?" Jeimuira asked, picking up a bag full of her new things from her, strange family as she had come to think of them over the years.

"We may have some secondary tasks for you. Do try and do them for us." Azura said, smiling at her.

"I will Lady Azura."

"Now then, Sheogorath is going to send you back now. Do your mission, and everything will be fine." Nocturnal smiled at her, and Jeimuira smiled back. Sheogorath walked up to her.

"This is going to disorientate you a bit girl. Just relax, and don't go crazy." Beofre Jeimuira could ask what he meant, she was flung through a purple gateway, and back to the mortal world.

 _Next Time – Getting Reacquainted_


	3. Getting Reacquainted

_Chapter 3 – Getting Reacquainted_

 _("Daedric Language")_

Albus Dumbledore was looking out of his office window, petting Fawkes whom was sitting on his shoulder. It had been years since Jessica Potter had gone missing from her own home, apparently taken from within a book. Molly Weasley's reaction had been nothing to Lily Potter's, who had blamed herself despite his and James' objections. Lily had resigned from Hogwarts a few weeks later, saying that she wanted to be with Harry. Completely understanding of her decision, Albus had accepted. He had tried to do what he could to discover what had happened with the book. It was still sat on his desk, as it had been almost every day since he had taken it from the Potter household. The strange symbols were too difficult for Albus to decipher, even with his vast knowledge in both muggle and magical languages. And with no references for what any of the symbols meant, he had to give it up. Some days Albus just sat at his desk, looking at the book, as if hoping it would tell him the answers by itself. Predictably, it sat there, in mocking silence. As he looked out over the lake, a rare sunshine reflecting off it, his attention was drawn to the island, almost in the centre of the lake. He'd been out to visit that small island a few times, and found it a relaxing place. But as he watched it, a purple globe appeared one the island, darkening to black in the middle. His keen eyes picked out a figure falling through the globe, before landing on the ground and remaining still. He cast his Patronus with a message for Snape, before speaking to Fawkes. "Take me to that island old friend." He said, his calm voice belaying his urgency. The phoenix trilled, before leaving with Dumbledore in a ball of flame.

Jeimuira was lying face down on something that she had not seen for five years. Green grass. The sun was shining and warming up the robes that she had been given to cover up. She felt another presence approaching her. But with her mind still trying to catch up on the journey that she had just taken, she was extremely tired. "Are you alright?" A voice asked. Although she couldn't see who it was, she could tell that it was someone older.

" _What date is it?"_ she asked. She was so used to speaking in Deadric now that she didn't realise that she had spoken it. There was a moment of silence before the man spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite get that." As the man spoke, she heard two other people arriving. She looked up, and saw the three people gasp as she did so. Her mind was starting to work properly now.

"I asked what month it was? She said, getting to her feet, but still feeling dizzy.

"Ms Potter?" The old man asked, and she looked at him.

"Yes, what is it?" She replied, before collapsing to the floor in a faint. Dumbledore moved quickly to her side.

"Severus, help me get her to the infirmary. Minerva, get in touch with the Potters. They finally have their daughter back." Dumbledore picked up her bag, and Severus picked her up. They couldn't risk levitating her. Slowly, they moved their way back to Hogwarts.

Lily Potter was outside, watching James and Harry play on their broomsticks. In a few days, it would be Harry's birthday, and they had planned to go to Diagon Alley to get his wand on the day. She was sitting a small grass rise, thinking about her daughter. Not a day went by that she didn't think about Jessica. She blamed herself for it of course. If she had kept an eye on her instead of working at Hogwarts she could have saved her. Though she was still friends with the Weasley's, Jessica was never brought up. She would never totally forgive Molly for what had happened that day. She headed back inside the house, and looked at the letters on the living room table. Two offers from Dumbledore for teaching positions at Hogwarts, for her and for James. Since she had left, Binns had returned to teach History of Magic and according to things she had heard, he was not popular. Any other time, she would have rejected and urged James to do the same. But with Harry heading to Hogwarts, she was leaning towards accepting the offer. She had enjoyed her time there, and it would help them keep Harry out of trouble. She heard a chime go off in the fireplace, signalling that there was someone trying to call. She went over to it, and dropped to the floor, proceeding to answer the floo call. Minerva McGonagall's face appeared in the floo, and Lily was mildly surprised to see the professor in the fireplace. "Minerva, I wasn't expecting anything from you." Lily opened.

"There's no time dear. You need to come to Hogwarts immediately." Minerva spoke quickly. Lily was still confused.

"I don't understand. Why do I need to come to Hogwarts?"

"It's Jessica. She's returned Lily. And she's here with us." As Minerva said that, Lily's world turned on its head. Her daughter was back. How it happened didn't matter.

"I'll go get James. We'll be right there." Lily said, ending the call. She ran outside, finding James and Harry carrying their brooms as they headed towards the house. James saw her running towards her, and a concerned look appeared on his face.

"Lily, are you okay?" He asked.

"We've got to go to Hogwarts, Jessica's there!" She almost shouted at him. James and Harry gaped at her for a moment, before dropping their brooms on the grass.

"Are you sure mum? Is she really there?" Harry asked, hope evident in his voice.

"McGonagall told me, come on James." She said.

"Alright, hang on." James told them. Grabbing both Lily and Harry's hands, he apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts.

Pomfrey was suddenly accosted in her office in the hospital wing by two parents, the two parents being the Potters. "How is she Pomfrey?" Lily asked, glancing out of the small office window to her long-lost daughter, whom was asleep with Harry sitting by her bedside.

"Whatever brought her here drained her of most of her magic." A gasp went out from the two. "But it seems to be only temporary. I expect she'll be awake before dinner." Lily and James smiled at each other, before going to sit at Jessica's bedside with Harry. Hours passed as they sat there, but there were no visible changes as Jessica lay still in her bed. As dinner time approached, Dumbledore came into the hospital looking grim faced.

"How is she?" He asked, conjuring a chair and sitting next to James. James shook his head.

"Nothing since we got here. But why did she turn up here?" He looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

"Sometimes the world works in mysterious ways James." Dumbledore replied. "You should come and eat." James nodded, moving to wake up Lily and Harry. Before he could wake them, there was slight movement from the bed. Jessica's eyes opened, and she sat up.

"Careful Ms Potter." Dumbledore said. She looked at him, then nodded.

"What time is it?" She asked. As she did, Lily and Harry stirred. When Lily's eyes opened to see Jessica sitting up, she jumped out of her seat and hugged her.

"Oh Jessica, you're finally with us." Lily started crying. Nobody noticed the uncomfortable look on Jessica's face as she was hugged. Eventually however, her arms moved around her birth mother, returning the hug. Eventually, Lily was pulled away softly by James.

"Umm, well hi." Jessica said, seemingly nervous.

"You go missing for four years and all you can say is hi?" Harry said questioningly, and Jessica gave a smile.

"I'm not exactly well versed in conversation. You know, being a prisoner for four years isn't conducive to speaking." She said coldly. Harry looked down, ashamed of himself. Lily looked shocked.

"You were locked up for four years? Where were you?"

"I never got told. But somehow I'm here now." Jessica paused, looking at her brother. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Harry." Her stomach rumbled, and she blushed a bit. "I'm hungry, is there any food?" She jumped out of the bed and made her way out of the hospital wing. The three adults and Harry looked at each other before standing up, when she walked back in. "Couple of things. Does anyone have my bag?" She asked. Dumbledore handed it to her. He had been unable to have a look inside it, and she didn't have one when she was taken. He would ask her about it another time. "Second, is there any food here?" She heard a laugh come out of Harry. They walked to her, and Harry started talking excitedly about Hogwarts. And she listened as they were led to dinner.

Hours passed as Jessica filled up on food and chatted about her time, but did not mention the training she'd had under the Daedra, or even mention their existence. Dumbledore eventually brought up her education. "Ms Potter, we need to establish if you are able to go to Hogwarts. Whilst it will be listed somewhere, perhaps we should deal with it now." Jessica nodded, and put down her spoon having just finished her treacle tart. Slowly, her empty bowl floated up and hovered in front of her head.

"How's that?" She asked. The adults looked shocked, whilst Harry looked amazed at his sister.

"Quite incredible. I don't believe there will be any problems with attending." Dumbledore lowered the bowl with his wand. "I do believe it's time for bed. Feel free to use the Gryffindor common room to sleep tonight. It has no password right now." He got up from his space to leave.

"A moment Dumbledore." Lily called to him. He turned to her. "We've discussed it, and we would like to accept your offer to teach here." Dumbledore smiled.

"Welcome back. And a good night to you."

Jessica closed the door to the dorm room she was staying in. She had spent some time having her small reunion and was finally alone. She wasn't used to having large groups around her, especially as she was often taught one-on-one. She opened her bag, and was happy to see everything in there, including her weapons. But she reached deeper in to her bag, and pulled out a thick book. Opening it she started to write.

 _Day One,_

 _I have contacted my original parents and brother who seemed happy to see me. If there suspicions about me, none have been raised. Will believe that I will be taken to their main commercial location tomorrow. Today marks the first day of my mission, and the restoration of my lords to their true place as rulers of all._

She stopped writing, feeling that she had written enough. She wanted a reminder of what happened when, so she could look back on it one day. It was not a risk to anything either, being written in Daedric which it would be impossible for anyone else to understand without being taught it. She put the book away, before getting changed and hopping into bed. She knew this would take a very long time. Seeing as this may well be where she stayed for a few years yet, she decided to try and get used to it.

The next morning, Snape was talking to Dumbledore in the headmaster's office. He was not as content or happy about the situation as everyone else was. Whilst he was happy that Lily was smiling again, he was not so happy about the Potter girl. There was something off about her. He couldn't quite place it, but there were a few things that didn't quite fit about the girl. "What is the matter Severus? I thought you would be pleased about these events." Dumbledore said, before sucking on a lemon drop.

"Headmaster, there is something strange about the way the girl arrived. She returns after years away, not speaking of what happens and more stuff that she left with. Not to mention the immense magical power that she possesses." Snape finally sat down, no longer needing to pace about the office. "Something doesn't feel right to me, but I can't place it."

"Severus, what happened to her was probably very traumatic. If you were imprisoned by Voldemort for four years …"

"I'd be dead headmaster." Severus interrupted.

"Let me finish Severus. We cannot expect her to talk about her experiences straight away. And the bag can be explained by her taking things to escape." Dumbledore leaned across the desk. "If you want, keep an eye on her in your class. But I doubt that you will find any proof of your suspicions." Severus nodded, and left the room. He was not happy that he had just been blown off by Dumbledore. He knew there was something wrong with Jessica Potter, and he would find out what.

Said Potter had not had a great time in Diagon Alley. Though the books within the shop had been interesting, the large number of people was not something she was a fan of. Most of the adults around her looked down on her, seeing her as only a child. She would change that viewpoint. As such, she spent most of the time in the other shops talking with Harry. His childhood had been much different to hers. There was no training for him as far as she could tell. Though it sounded nice, she wouldn't ever trade anything for her own childhood. Nocturnal had become like a mother, she wasn't going to trade that. They were now taken into the wand shop, and immediately she turned to the left behind some wands, where she saw the proprietor Ollivander. He swooped in front of them. "Welcome Potters. And may I say welcome back." He directed his comment to Jessica, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Wands then?" He asked, to which James and Lily nodded. "Shall we do you first then Mr Potter." He grabbed Harry round the shoulder and pulled him forward. Jessica watched with mild amusement as wand after wand was tried, only for boxes to set on fire and fly over the shop. Finally, they seemed to find one that suited Harry. "Holly and phoenix feather. Interesting." Ollivander mused.

"What's interesting about it?" Lily asked, intruiged.

"The phoenix whose feather is in his wand only gave one other. That feather gave him that scar." He pointed at Harry's head, and a grimace passed between the Potter parents. Ollivander turned to Jessica. "And now for you my dear." He stared intently at Jessica for a moment, before reaching for a wand. "Blackthorn and phoenix feather." He said, and handed it to her. Immediately she felt a warm feeling pass through her, as if he had met a lost friend. "You will be a great duellist my dear." As Ollivander turned to Lily and James to settle the bill, Jessica smirked at her new wand. Of course she would be great, it was inevitable.

 _Next Time: Welcome to Hogwarts_


End file.
